Sing To Me
by onlyfrequency
Summary: Girls are such a pain sometimes.


**Disclaimer;** I don't own Bleach. Nuff said.

* * *

"Hinamori, I don't know how you got accepted to the academy, but they'll probably kick you out as soon as they find out you're still afraid of storms." 

Talking through the door was getting irritating and her "No I'm not!" responses were getting old, especially when they were followed by muffled screams as thunder boomed overhead. It couldn't be helped. The white haired boy sighed, pushing the door open, mildly surprised that the brunette he was looking for wasn't in her bed. Instead, she'd managed to drag all the covers with her into the corner. Judging by the way they shook every so often, it was a safe bet to assume she was under them.

"Hinamori..." He padded over softly, watching her for a minute before smacking her head lightly. "Jeez, what are you going to do if there's a storm while you're at the academy? You'll get kicked out for sure and have to come back here. How annoying." Her sniffles indicated he'd said the wrong thing.

"For crying out loud." He tugged at the blankets, pulling them away until he found the girl underneath, nearly in tears. "What am I going to sing you tonight, then? It's the last song I'll ever sing, so you'd better choose a good one." Hitsugaya busied himself with putting her covers back on the bed, letting her compose herself. Girls who cried were just annoying.

"Shirou-chan..." Oh geez. And that stupid nickname too. He turned around to face her, only to be caught midturn by slender arms tackling him onto the bed. A little bit shocked, he lay there for a minute before realizing that in this position, he had a mouthful of hair, and his hands were in risk of going dangerous places. Not good, when coupled with the already distraught Hinamori.

He pushed her off as gently and safely as he could manage, grabbing the rest of the blankets. "Just choose a song, Hinamori." It was irritating, but he'd do it. For her, to stop her crying, to make sure she could sleep, so that she'd be happy. It was irritating, but in the end it didn't really matter. As long as she'd stop calling him by that stupid nickname and just go to bed, he'd sing until he was hoarse. Although he really hoped it wouldn't take that much.

There was a lightning flash and she jumped slightly, keeping her gaze trained on her hands. "Let's skip the song tonight. It's not that anyway," she finally managed to get out, right before another boom of thunder. It looked like she'd crush her own hands from the pressure of holding them so tightly. Hitsugaya sighed, dumping the last two blankets over her head as he claimed a seat on the bed. Never once since he'd found out and offered to sing to her had she refused. Was she trying to be brave, to start growing up and realize that he wasn't going to go all the way out to the stupid shinigami academy just to sing her a stupid song when there was a storm? He didn't understand, and he frowned as he got a face full of blanket. She'd thrown it back at him, of all the nerve! He growled, about to pull it off when he felt slender arms go around his waist once more.

"Hinamori, just what are you up to?"

She was shaking against him, but it seemed less than it had been before. "I just, um, it's not your singing." She was making less and less sense, and he really hoped it wasn't all girls that were like this because honestly he could do without the hassle.

"What is it then?" he growled, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice as he finally freed himself from the fabric, pulling them around the girl clinging to him while he tried to get comfortable.

Wait, was she blushing? Clinging to him, blushing, and telling him not to sing. What the hell did the girl want, then? He paled slightly, wondering if she wanted _that_, but then again this was Hinamori he was thinking about and honestly he wasn't sure she even knew what _that_ was. In fact, he really hoped she didn't because that would mean one of those idiots in the street had told her, and he'd have to beat them up for giving her such stupid thoughts. Damn perverts, picking on a girl... He realized his mind had wandered while she'd mumbled an answer and he flicked her between the eyes, muttering, "What was that?"

"...Your heartbeat."

He froze. The implication of her words was clear. It had never been his singing that calmed her, although she had always reassured him she appreciated it and liked the way his voice sounded. Rather, it had been the fact that he'd just sit there with her afterwards, letting her cling to him much like she was now. And she'd listen to his heartbeat. Girls were crazy, he concluded, but he pulled her closer regardless. "Hinamori, you're an idiot," came his own mumbled response. As long as she didn't look up and realize he was blushing too, it was fine. "Just go to sleep." A pause. "Bed wetter Momo."

"Ah! Shirou-chan, that was mean!" She struggled to lift her head and glare at him, but he held her down easily enough, keeping her head to his chest.

"Just shut up and listen to my heart, if that's what you want. Otherwise I'm going back to my room."

She shook slightly as another crash of thunder was heard overhead, but it soon subsided as she pulled the covers up around him too, nuzzling into his chest and listening to his heartbeat like she always did. Her mumbled thank you, punctuated by a rather large yawn, was enough to have him blushing again. Honestly.

Girls were such a pain.

**

* * *

A/N:** This is loosely based off of a polychro conversation. Our Hitsu joked about singing Hinamori to sleep, which sparked an interesting mumbled conversation between the two. And which lead to this drabble. I think polychro has a hold on my brain, HitsuHina wise. --; 


End file.
